Before It's Too Late
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: Hashirama and Madara have been through a lot but finally their is peace between their clans. The two start to bond but then an event wrips them apart. Will they both realise something before it's too late? Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. HashiMada


_**Before It's Too Late**_

_When you love someone, you have to realise it before they leave…or else it's too late…_

"Hey, Minami-chan!" Madara called out to a young lady that was rather beautiful. She turned around gracefully, her golden locks spinning along with her as her ruby coloured eyes locked themselves on Madara. Madara grinned and walked up to her. "You know it's only been two weeks since Senju and Uchiha made an alliance."

"Yes, indeed." Minami nodded smiling lightly which added to her charm.

"Uchiha doesn't seem to be so comfortable with Senju at the moment." Madara continued. "So to make them comfortable we should go on a date."

Minami chuckled amused. "Ha!" She said, "In your dreams Madara-kun!"

Madara should have been down like most other men but this only appeared as a challenge. "Oh come on Minami-chan!" Madara persisted. "Do it for the sake of the alliance!"

Minami smiled coldly at Madara. "I wouldn't go out with someone who betrayed his own brother." With that she left.

Madara starred in her direction stunned. "I didn't want his damn eyes…" Madara mumbled and walked away bitterly defeated.

He went back to the biggest building in the village that he and Hashirama and his little brother shared. They were all in charge of the village together until they were perfectly established. Then they would have to pick between the three to only have one leader. But that wouldn't be for a while and everything was going fine at the moment.

As he entered the red building he cross paths with Hashirama's younger brother. They glared at each other and continued to follow their own paths, although Madara wasn't too sure on where he was going. He walked up the stairs and ended up on the roof of the building. He never noticed the beautiful view of the village that was seen from here. He sighed and leaned against the metal railing.

His mind drifted over to his brother, he remembered when he offered to give him his eyes. He remembered the kind smile. Madara realised that he missed him much more then he thought he did. He started to feel anger build up inside of him, he should have never accepted to take his brother's eyes. He would have been dead but he didn't care, as long as he wasn't accused of killing him everything would have been all right. But the past was the past and Madara wasn't one to dwell on it for too long.

"Madara-chan?"

Madara turned around to Hashirama standing covered in a little blood. "Back from a mission, I see?" Madara asked smirking.

Hashirama nodded as he walked over. He stood next to Madara and starred at the village with him, "It's a nice view of the village isn't it?" Hashirama asked.

Madara nodded, "Yeah, I never noticed it…It looks so peaceful."

"Well that's because it is." Hashirama pointed out. "Senju and Uchiha aren't at war anymore."

"Right…but the two clans…seem rather awkward about it." Madara said. "The village is basically divided in two. Left is Senju, right is Uchiha."

Hashirama nodded in agreement. "True."

"Also Minami-chan refused a date with me." Madara said grimly.

Hashirama chuckled. "Poor you."

"I know!" Madara whaled. "And she was really cold about it too!"

Hashirama chuckled some more. "She was the same way with me." He admitted.

Madara snorted, "I bet she didn't accuse you of betraying your brother." He mumbled almost to himself.

Hashirama stopped chuckling and remained quiet for a moment. He had to admit that saying something like that was going too far but…it was true wasn't it? Well he didn't know for a fact but Madara seemed like that type of person.

"Well…didn't you?" Hashirama asked slowly.

Madara froze and tensed up. The last person he needed to ask that question was Hashirama. Rage build up inside really fast, it was so hard to control it and eventually Madara couldn't repress himself. He let his body act on his own which result in slapping Hashirama across the face. He felt his cheeks burn but also tears sting at his eyes. He hated it when people accused him of betraying his brother, he loved his brother and wouldn't do that!

Hashirama looked at Madara a little shocked. The atmosphere around them had gotten really tense. "…All you had to say was no." Hashirama said in a rather comical way to try and get rid of the tension.

Madara blushed some more and frowned. He punched Hashirama's chest weakly a couple of times yelling:

"Shut up! Do you think I liked being asked that question!"

Hashirama grabbed Madara's wrists to stop his girly punching streak. Madara glared at him in silence. Hashirama stayed silent as well, he looked pass the glare and into Madara's eyes and he saw sadness. Unable to hold himself, he crushed Madara's head against his chest holding his head with one hand and then wrapping the other one around his waist keeping their bodies into a close hug.

"I'm sorry." Hashirama whispered in Madara's ear.

Madara had tensed a little but his body loosened up quickly. "S'okay…" He whispered back.

.

Three months later the village had decided to take Hashirama as their leader. Madara didn't understand why and objected saying that an Uchiha should be the leader. He tried to get his clan to back him up in the objection but instead he was accused of not only betraying his brother but also of wanting to start a new war with Senju. Though those accusations weren't true Madara became a rogue.

Hashirama watched him leave the village with a giant fan strapped on his back, a gourd hanging from his hip and a bag on his back. On his right side was his sword attached to a belt, he was dressed in his red armour. Hashirama would never forget what he thought would be his last view of Madara.

A week later, Hashirama was filling in papers at his desk. For some reason he was really distracted. He kept remembering Madara, and then the talk they had that day. The day they had finally become friends.

Hashirama growled inwardly. _Madara's so damn stupid!_ He ranted to himself. _Leaving alone like that just because he wasn't picked as the leader!_

"Hashirama-sama?"

"AAH!" Hashirama randomly screamed out of reflex.

"H-Hashirama-sama!" Minami yelped. "Is something wrong?"

Hashirama blushed lightly, how embarrassing. "N-no…I was distracted…sorry…" Mumbled the first Hokage.

"Well anyways," Minami said walking over with a pile of papers. "You have more paper work…"

_Joy…Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if Madara would have done this instead of me…_ Hashirama thought.

"U-um…Minami-chan? Could you brew me some green tea please?" Hashirama asked.

Minami nodded and left the room. She was soon back with some green tea. "Would you like anything else?" She asked.

Madara shook his head. "Thank you Minami-chan." He said.

Minami left the room closing the door gently. Hashirama wondered for a moment what Madara had found so attractive in her. Sure she was probably the prettiest woman in the village but she wasn't all that polite or kind to begin with.

He shook his head and poured himself some tea. Yes, the tea would probably clear his thoughts. He took a sip of the steaming tea and rested it back on his desk next to the papers. It was a little too hot. He'd wait for it to cool down a little.

Hashirama twirled his chair around so that he was now looking out the window. He starred outside not thinking of anything. His pupils were getting heavier and heavier. He only noticed he was tired when he yawned. Soon enough, without him realising it, Hashirama was sleeping.

_._

_The bed was creaking noisily but they didn't care they were too caught up in each other to notice. Hashirama aligned himself at his companion's entrance. He gave the other a reassuring look before thrusting into the body. The whole was so tight and the heat coming from the tightness was delicious and arousing. He soon started thrusting into the person's body slowly so the other could get adjusted._

"_Ooh…H-Hashirama-samaaa…" The person moaned, "P-please…go faster…Aaah!"_

_Hashirama leaned down and pressed his lips against the other's soft ones. He slipped his tongue between the lips deepening the kiss. As he did so he started to thrust faster and harder. He soon had to stop kissing to take his breath and concentrate a little more on his actions._

"_Aaaaahhhnn! H-Hashirama-saaamaaa!" The angelic voice resonated through the room they were in beautifully. He couldn't get enough of it._

_He rammed into that beautiful body over and over again until finally his climax was coming. He gave a couple more thrusts before moaning out:_

"_Madara…"_

_._

Hashirama woke up with a gasp. There was an elderly woman that he recognized as one of the Uchiha standing in front of him.

"If we would have known you would slack off on the job we would have chosen Madara." The woman said.

"Ayumi-sama, do not use Madara-chan's name like that." Hashirama warned.

"What do you care? He's rogue and abandoned the village." She said.

Hashirama said nothing about that. "Ayumi-sama, why are you here?" Hashirama asked.

Ayumi started to walk away slowly. She was elderly. "I came to see if we made the right choice." She spoke. "But you're slacking off. I wont report to the others right away since this week was very eventful. I'll come by again on another day to see how you're doing and then I'll report."

Hashirama nodded. He was lucky to have escaped that one. He didn't want to disappoint the Uchihas.

.

Years later, Madara came back to Konoha and challenged Hashirama to a duel. He wanted to take control of Konoha. This battle took place in the valley known as 'the death valley'. The two fought without thinking twice, they didn't think about their friendship that they once shared or anything of the sort. The two felt as if they were mutual enemies just like back in the days. This battle would finally determine who was stronger.

As the battle started to reach the end, Hashirama showed mercy.

"Madara…" He said panting heavily.

"Don't use my name like that!" Madara hissed.

"Chan…" Hashirama added.

This made Madara blush but then get mad. "Are you mocking me!" He roared.

Hashirama shook his head. "Madara-chan…" He started still panting hard. "Let's…forget about this…come back to the village with me…"

Madara laughed. "Why? So the villagers can continue to shun me!" Madara yelled furious. "If I go back there it'll be to lead them! I'm the strongest! I was supposed to lead them in the first place!"

Hashirama didn't understand Madara. "If you come back as their leader…wont they still shun you?"

"I'll make them change their opinion of me! They'll see once I lead them better then you ever did!" Madara hissed.

Hashirama starred at Madara in regret. He wondered if there was something he could have done to avoid this fro ever happening. There was no point on contemplating on what he could have done the day he was chosen as Hokage, what happened has happened and lead to this. He had to solve the problem and the only that would ever be possible was to kill Madara.

Hashirama felt his heart throb painfully. He didn't want to kill him, but it didn't seem like he had a choice.

"I've had enough! It's time to end this!" Madara roared and charged Hashirama.

Hashirama sighed deeply. He dodged Madara's blade and slipped behind him. He looked at Madara with sad eyes as he turned around. At that moment he realised something he should have realised sooner.

Hashirama pulled out his katana and just before stabbing Madara he whispered quickly:

"I love you."

Hashirama returned to the village greeted by all the villagers. His heart was in pain but he told himself that it was for the better. Yet he couldn't help but wonder if it really was.

**_END_**


End file.
